Talk:Avatar Program
I wounder what an AVATARs live span is? Rex)95 :In the game it is stated that the lifespan would be similiar to that of a humans. --LuckyMan 19:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) What exactly is lifespan? Do you mean that if one person was to stay in their avatar forever what would be their lifespan? Or do you mean how does the Avatar age? --IWantheUltimateChange 12:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it... Link beds are required to interface with the human brain, but nothing is said of what's needed on the avatar brain. How does the Avatar body receive instructions and communicates sensory input back to the human operator? Jake's more permanent consciousness transfer through Eywa at the end of the movie makes more sense to me: both bodies are clearly connected to the planet and the mind is transferred from one body to the other. I just don't get how the Avatar interface works. This seems fairly important given the movie's title and given how central Avatars are to the story plot. I don't need an exact scientific theory here, but there has to be some explanation on how the link between the two brains/bodies is maintained across what seems to be large distances. :The mind of a human is passed to the mind of an avatar. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Why do you think that, do you have a source? My thoughts are opposite of that.--Calles 02:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe its like the Matrix, without the bending of rules and the you don't have to have a connection stuck inside your head. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If you read the article on the Avatars themselves it says that the Human operator is connected to the Avatar via some kind of computer implant in the Avatars brain O_o. The Avatar Man 05:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Brains are not linked during flight Both the operator and Avatar's brains are linked it says in the Article. In the original script this is true, but in the movie nothing like that is seen, jake is in Cryosleep frozen solid the whole trip.--Calles 02:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar brains There is much information about the brains of the avatars but absolutely no references. And some of the information there sounds very wrong to me.--Calles 02:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Linking Well in the scripment, the REAL reason the team went into the shack in the mountains, was to get a closer "RANGE" of the human and Avatar. since the magnetic flux would disable the connection from Hell's Gate. So from this i assume that its a signal transmitted from the human to the avatar with some type of waves or something, anything relating it can be disrupted with range/magnetic flux. I'd really like to see a representation of the Avatar brain (of the Na'vi brain too...) What I don't get is how you design consciousness out of a living thing. I posit from the description here that only parts of the brain are developed in an Avatar - the parts responsible for physical movement. The rest is integrated computing? Just complex interfacing that a human brain can hook into? But don't the brain's pleasure centers reside in the part responsible for sentience? :Ben Procter, the director of concept art for the movie, has the full set of link graphics on his site ( www.benprocter.com/avatar ). They show, among other things, the Avatar's three cerebral hemispheres (resembling those of the Na'vi), with, oddly enough, the queue emerging from the extra one, which is nestled between the other two. :The congruency readouts for the driver's and Avatar's respective brain functions and nerve pathways are also very interesting. They show the Avatar brain already operating at 50% functionality in all areas measured before the link process even begins. (The driver's starts out at roughly 70%.) As the link is established, the Avatar's brain activity is brought in line with the driver's - it's a matter of synchronisation of existing activity, not jump-starting something that wasn't running at all. Once the link is established, both sets of brain functions operate at a higher capacity than either does alone. The driver provides a sentient mind and takes complete control of the Avatar's sensorimotor apparatus, performing all its voluntary movements and receiving/processing the input from its senses. :I'm not sure any of the characters ever weighed in on the subject of an Avatar's level of consciousness when resting. We learned what they are ("...remotely-controlled bodies..."), but not much more about them was actually said except by the BioLab technicians, who were mainly concerned with the Avatar's physical development. As portrayed in the film, they are certainly not self-aware, independently functional beings...but neither is a severely developmentally-disabled child or a deep-coma patient. Talk about things that make me go 'Hmmmm...' Marius the Wanderer (talk) 02:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you excise all traces of sentience, how does Jake move into the Avatar permanently? His consciousness has a seat in the brain that resides in his human body. It has no seat in the Avatar brain. Once the human body is out of the picture how will the Avatar work? (Would Ewa take over the animation of the circuitry?) The way I managed to explain it to someone is if you think of the avatar's brain like a computer, and Jake's consciousness like a game. when Jake get's into a link bed (or any avatar driver for that matter) it's like putting a game disk into the DVD drive. the drive (link bed) reads it, and sends it to the screen (the avatar) to play, etc etc. The thing is, the avatar's brain is fully grown, but has neurological implants which deactivates it, and i would guess remotely simulate the sensory input from the body, merely translated to and from the link bed. When jake undergoes a permemnant transfer, it's like installing the game on your computer's hard drive. you no longer need the disk. In the avatars case, the memories and personality are encoded directly into the brain as they would be in a Na'vi, and the tranceiving implants are left inactive. I think we are to assume they pose him no harm. TikoXi 09:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup article About half of the article concerns the Avatars themselves, and not the program. Those sections are those concerning Creation, Maturation, Physiology etc. Those should be moved or merged to Avatar (species). MoffRebusMy Talk 16:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree on moving the appearance and control link sections, but creation and maturation are (besides driving the Avatars) the main purposes of the Avatar Program, so those should stay imo. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, some basic information should stay here that will be the link between the two topics. Will you do it, Faern? MoffRebusMy Talk 17:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's your suggestion. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC)